


Fiore Cremisi

by Hansei



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: And Dimitri Too, Battle Scenes, Blood and Gore, Edelgard Also Likes Byleth, Edelgard Likes Introspection, Emotional Intimacy, Emotional Porn, F/F, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Black Eagles Route Spoilers, Post-Time Skip, Rhea Judges Everyone from the Distance, graphic depictions of handholding
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:41:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23245684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hansei/pseuds/Hansei
Summary: A distanza di anni dallo scoppio della guerra il sogno di Edelgard è vicino alla sua realizzazione. La creazione di un Fódlan migliore non può avvenire senza compiere dei sacrifici e l'imperatrice marcia verso Fhirdiad col peso di questa consapevolezza sulle spalle.
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth
Kudos: 9





	Fiore Cremisi

**Author's Note:**

> Ciao lettore o lettrice. Questa one-shot ripercorre le ultime sequenze della route Crimson Flower di FE:3H. Conterrà spoiler, quindi avviso per correttezza. Avrà anche l'aggiunta, seppur con l'intento di rimanere sempre in-character, di scene non presenti nel gioco, così come un epilogo non canonico. E una buona dose di Edeleth. Buona lettura!

  
_**Fiore Cremisi** _

**Prologo**

“ _Mio padre ha indossato la sua corona per anni. Splendida, immacolata.”_

Dimitri affondò le dita nel fango. Nei suoi occhi brillava la tonalità celeste dei cieli tersi. Quei gioielli incastonati nel volto di un re riflettevano Aymr e la sua lucentezza, come se le sue parole avessero preso fuoco e, al posto di sfociare dalla bocca, ardessero dentro il corpo di quel testardo ragazzino troppo cresciuto.

«Che tu possa bruciare all'inferno, El.»

Strinsi Aymr tra le dita e le mie spalle gemettero sotto il suo peso. Le tempie pulsavano cinte dalla corona imperiale. Forse anche a Dimitri avrebbe donato dell'oro sul capo. Un re che si rispetti necessita di un simbolo del suo potere. Lui avrebbe accettato di indossare un ornamento simile? La pioggia scavava solchi sul viso di Dimitri, lo mondava dalla sporcizia e scivolava sul candido manto di fiori. Ruotai le braccia e abbattei Aymr su Dimitri. Gli occhi persero il loro bagliore e la distesa ai miei piedi si tinse di cremisi. L'odore del sangue coprì quello di umido. Sciocco re, non servivano le tattiche di Claude per evitare quel massacro, sarebbe bastato il buonsenso.

Mi voltai verso il torrente alle mie spalle. Byleth abbassò la spada e la rinfoderò con uno scatto fluido del braccio. Hubert volteggiò sopra le acque e mi raggiunse con le labbra tese in un ghigno. Sprofondò in un inchino, raddrizzò la schiena e scostò un ciuffo di capelli dalla fronte con una mano avvolta in un guanto.

«Una vittoria egregia per una battaglia ostica, Lady Edelgard.»

«Era un passo necessario da compiere. Ora andiamo.»

«Certamente.»

Affondai i piedi nel letto di fiori e terriccio del campo di battaglia. Ogni lembo di pelle bruciava e gridava pietà, dalle spalle ai polpacci, e il respiro condensava nell'aria. Byleth accorse a sostenermi e il suo braccio mi cinse la schiena. Braccia martoriate da cicatrici e proporzionate con la precisione di uno scultore e, sotto l'uniforme, non solo carne macchiata da sangue e sudore, ma anche le forme di un fisico baciato dalla grazia della dea, linee dipinte dalla mano ferma di una divinità coi colori di una tavolozza sconosciuta all'uomo. Mi scostai da lei e alzai la testa verso il cielo macchiato da nubi.

«Rhea ha giocato questa mano splendidamente.»

Byleth schiuse le labbra in un sorriso. «La prossima volta porremo fine a tutto ciò.»

«Sì. Scriveremo la parola fine a questa storia una volta per tutte.»

Mi tolsi la corona e passai una mano tra i capelli fradici. Ciuffi spuntavano dai boccoli allentati dal furore della battaglia e dalla pioggia.

«Per tutte le vite perse in battaglia dai nostri alleati come dai nostri nemici e per Dimitri stesso.»

«Per Dimitri?»

«Mi riteneva la causa di tutto quanto e in questo modo ha perso la via del vero re.»

Alzai il capo e chiusi gli occhi. Gocce scorrevano sul viso, bagnavano le labbra, si insinuavano lungo il collo fino alla schiena e al petto, inzuppavano il tessuto dei miei abiti rosso sangue. Strinsi la corona. Fredda. Pesante. Un fardello più gravoso di Aymr, mi trascinava a terra e riduceva in ginocchio.

«Non sono riuscita a fare niente per salvarlo. Perciò il minimo che possa fare ora—»

«Stai piangendo?»

Schiusi le palpebre. «No. L'Edelgard in grado di piangere è morta da tempo immemorabile.»

Rimisi la corona in testa. Sull'altra sponda del fiume, delle sagome si stagliavano nella prateria e il suo manto appiattito dal vento. Petra, Dorothea, Bernadetta, Caspar, Ferdinand, Linhardt. Una scarica pervase la mia schiena e mi morsi le labbra scosse da tremori per trattenere le lacrime. Cinque anni di guerra e nemmeno una perdita tra i vecchi allievi dell'accademia. Byleth s'incamminò verso loro tra il fango e i fiori. Le strinsi una spalla.

«Byleth, è giunto il momento che l'umanità riprenda possesso di questo mondo.»

**1**

“ _Desidero costruire un nuovo mondo. Un mondo giusto, equo.”_

Hubert piegò le labbra nella migliore esibizione di un sorriso di cui era capace.

«Rhea capitolerà dinnanzi al nostro esercito. Dimitri era l'ultima speranza della Chiesa.»

Srotolai una mappa sul tavolo e indicai un punto a sud di Fhirdiad. «Qui avranno dei rinforzi. E non sottovalutiamo Rhea, abbiamo visto che razza di mostro è in realtà.»

«Useranno anche i golem. Non possono fare altrimenti.»

«Mi preoccupano più i soldati della Chiesa.»

«Ci penserà Byleth. Possiamo fidarci di lei, suppongo.»

Come non fidarsi di lei? Avrebbe potuto passarci tutti a fil di spada e invece si è schierata al nostro fianco. «Dobbiamo. Le sue doti in battaglia sono eloquenti.»

Un lembo della stoffa all'ingresso della tenda sbatté contro la parete e una folata di vento mi pugnalò il volto. Dall'esterno filtrava una fredda lama di luce. Rabbrividii. Intabarrata tra stoffe e metallo a protezione delle mie membra, fradicia e appesantita dall'acqua piovana, gelavo a ogni sferzata d'aria. Sistemai dietro le orecchie i ciuffi di capelli in balia del vento e scorsi il dito lungo la mappa. La mia spalla gridò pietà assieme ai muscoli delle gambe. Avrei voluto sedermi. Avrei voluto dormire. Da cinque anni.

«Non dovremmo avere problemi lungo il tragitto, per precauzione invieremo comunque dei ricognitori. E questo è tutto.»

Hubert chiuse una mano a pugno sul petto e piegò il busto in un inchino. La solita fluidità, un gesto a cui ero abituata. Forse per lui era più facile inchinarsi a me che respirare.

«Certo Lady Edelgard.» Raddrizzò la schiena e fissò la mano poggiata sul torace. Sul dorso del guanto candido, una macchia. Sangue. E uscì dalla tenda.

Sul tavolo, il vento arricciava un angolo della mappa. La mantenevo tesa con una mano e la stoffa rossa del mio guanto oscurava la parte orientale dell'Alleanza. Una rappresentazione piuttosto accurata dello stato attuale del Fodlan. Una voce giunse dall'esterno della tenda, l'accompagnò il vento e superò i suoi ululati. «Chiedo permesso.»

«Prego.»

Byleth scostò un lembo di stoffa, abbassò la testa ed entrò. La luce della lampada a olio bagnava il suo corpo e metteva in risalto le cicatrici quanto i muscoli. Lungo le braccia, sporcizia e ferite facevano a gara per impossessarsi di ogni lembo di pelle rimasto scoperto.

Indicai l'area dove era stilizzata la pianura dell'ultima battaglia. «Arrivi al momento opportuno. Guarda qui.» Byleth raggiunse il tavolo e si posizionò di fronte a me. La fiammella della lampada guizzava nella sua ampolla e creava giochi di luci e ombre tra noi due.

«Qui ci aspetteranno rinforzi, e qui,» indicai un altro punto in prossimità di Fhirdiad «potremo subire un'imboscata».

La professoressa annuì. Anche se non eravamo più al Garreg Mach, anche se ero un'imperatrice, i suoi più semplici segni di approvazione mi rassicuravano.

«Sappiamo bene di cosa dovremo preoccuparci. I cavalieri della Chiesa e Rhea.»

«Prima o poi doveva succedere.»

«Hai ragione. Rhea pagherà. Gli altri, be', spero che abbiano più raziocinio di Dimitri.»

Byleth abbassò lo sguardo. Mi affiancò in una danza di luci proiettate sulla stoffa della tenda e mi strinse una spalla. «Non potevi fare altrimenti.»

«Lo so.» Mi morsi il labbro inferiore e scossi la testa. Mi pulsavano le palpebre e le guance s'infiammarono. La mano di Byleth compresse il tessuto della mia mantellina.

«Siamo a un passo dalla vittoria. Se tenevi davvero a lui, costruisci un nuovo mondo.»

 _Certo che ci tenevo_. «Era così cocciuto.»

Byleth annuì. «Lo era.»

«Era così sciocco.» Mi tremavano le labbra. La professoressa divenne una sagoma dai bordi sfumati dalle lacrime. Gocce caddero dal viso e si tuffarono sulla mappa. La mano di Byleth scese dalla spalla alla schiena. Arrossii. «Perdona questi eccessi, non so cosa mi sia successo.»

«Va tutto bene»

«Cosa?»

Byleth mi abbracciò. Come mi sarei dovuta comportare? Un'imperatrice ha dei doveri, un'imperatrice deve mostrarsi forte. Essere all'altezza, sempre, senza mai vacillare. Lei allentò la presa. Le mie braccia erano tese lungo i suoi fianchi e il mio viso aderiva al suo, una fragranza pungente mi punse le narici. Affondai il volto nella sua spalla e strinsi, strinsi con tutte le mie forze, assaporai il calore della sua pelle e l'intreccio del tessuto del suo abito. E piansi.

«Nel mio nuovo mondo, avrebbe dovuto esserci anche lui.» Alternavo singhiozzi a boccate d'aria. Byleth giocherellava coi miei capelli e la stoffa della mantellina, scendeva lungo i fianchi e tornava su, a cingermi la nuca.

«Sii forte Edelgard.»

«Chiamami El.»

La sua presa si allentò.

«Edelgard io—»

«Non costringermi a ordinartelo.»

Mi cinse i fianchi e poggiò le labbra sulla mia fronte. «Va bene, El.»

«Ti ringrazio.»

Byleth si distaccò, gli occhi fissi nei miei, mi tolse la corona e la appoggiò sul tavolo. Posò le sue mani sulle mie guance e i polpastrelli andarono a premere contro le tempie e la loro frenesia causata dal battito del mio cuore. Avvampai. «Fermati, non possiamo.»

«Non puoi o non vuoi?»

«Hai capito cosa intendo dire.»

Byleth abbassò lo sguardo e strinse le braccia al petto.

«Perdonami Edelgard, ho esagerato.»

Ciocche di capelli mi coprivano la fronte e ricadevano sugli occhi. Sciolsi i boccoli, libera dal peso della corona, e mi sedetti sul tavolo. «Byleth, quando ci sei tu, ho paura.»

La professoressa arretrò. Lo sguardo vagava tra il tavolo, me e l'ingresso. Sorrisi.

«Ho paura perché mi sento fragile. Perché posso esserlo.»

«E lo vuoi?»

«Essere fragile?»

Byleth strinse il mantello attorno alle spalle. «El.»

Mi alzai, la corona in bilico sopra la mappa arrotolata. Presi Byleth per le mani, i dorsi ricoperti di cicatrici, e strofinai i pollici come a voler rimarginare quei segni di battaglie incenerite dallo scorrere del tempo. Le si arrossarono le gote. Una sfumatura confusa dalla pelle abbronzata e rivelata dal suo sguardo, occhi imperlati di lacrime pronte a sfociare e tenute prigioniere dalle palpebre.

«Edelgard è tardi, dovrei congedarmi.»

«Sei libera dai tuoi incarichi, puoi andare quando lo desideri.»

Byleth appoggiò la sua fronte alla mia. «El, per favore, no.»

Alzai la testa. L'aria filtrata dall'ingresso raffreddava le mie guance e il respiro della professoressa le scaldava, una pugnalata e una carezza, ancora e ancora, le mie mani scivolarono lungo i suoi fianchi e i nostri respiri si intrecciarono.

«Non so cosa accadrà dopo Fhirdiad. Non so nemmeno se lo vedrò. Ma so cosa voglio ora, mia maestra.»

Mi sporsi verso le sue labbra. Colmai quella distanza e mi aggrappai alla sua spalla con una mano, afferrai la sua nuca con l'altra ed espirai, scacciai dal petto le preoccupazioni e la paura e Byleth abbassò la testa verso di me, il suo naso scorse lungo la mia guancia, si fermò e bastò piegare le labbra per unirle alle sue. Uno schiocco. Due. La passione assunse la forma di un groviglio di mani e il sapore dell'intreccio delle nostre lingue. Mi staccai e boccheggiai. Le mie gambe tremavano. Byleth mi afferrò per i fianchi e mi guidò verso il letto. Sbottonò la mia camicia e le tolsi il mantello. La brezza entrava nella tenda e moriva all'estremo opposto, lì sulla mia schiena nuda, tra la mia pelle e le mani di Byleth, tra gli abiti accatastati per terra e le nostre bocche distanti un respiro. Ci nascondemmo sotto le coperte e la abbracciai, i nostri corpi uniti come fossero uno, e schiusi le labbra in un sussurro.

«Grazie, mia maestra.»

**2**

“ _Sono sempre stata sola. Questo è quello che pensavo.”_

Fu come svegliarsi da un sogno. Al mio fianco, il petto di Byleth si alzava e si abbassava e i nostri corpi combaciavano tra loro avvolti in un abbraccio. Sfilai il braccio su cui riposava Byleth e lo massaggiai per attenuare il formicolio. Anche se il suo corpo era tempestato di cicatrici e ferite, la luce diffusa dalla lampada lo ammorbidiva e ne metteva in risalto le sinuosità. Strinsi le gambe. Pareva impossibile che una donna così forte potesse essere altrettanto delicata, il mio ventre palpitava e ogni lembo di pelle deliziato dal suo tocco aveva ancora impresso ogni pressione, ogni contatto con le mani di Byleth e la sua lingua. Scostai le coperte e un brivido percorse la mia pelle nuda. Accarezzai la guancia di Byleth scoperta e le baciai la fronte. Lei rispose con un mugolio. «Un'emergenza?»

«No, ma è meglio che torni nella tua tenda. Per precauzione.»

«Hai ragione.» La professoressa aprì gli occhi, stirò gambe e braccia e rivolse il volto alla luce. Ciocche di capelli spuntavano dalle orecchie, le avvolgevano il collo e si erano appiccicate alla fronte. Le sistemai una alla volta, ogni gesto terminava con una carezza. Mi trattenne la mano e la baciò. «Fhirdiad è vicina. Stai attenta.»

Mi rintanai sotto le coperte e intrufolai la mano al di sotto, le dita alla ricerca dei punti sensibili. Misi la mano a coppa sotto il seno, indice e medio tra un capezzolo. «Lo so. Siamo così vicini, mi sembra di vedere il mondo che voglio creare di fronte ai miei occhi. Per questo ho ancor più paura di perdere tutto.» Byleth si inumidì le dita e percorse il mio fianco col palmo della mano, vagò sul ventre e scese giù, in profondità, aprii le gambe e lei massaggiò all'interno.

«Prima di essere un'imperatrice, sei una donna con degli ideali. Finché non li abbandonerai, non potrai perdere nulla.»

I pensieri si affastellavano nella mente, visioni di scenari futuri, corpi mutilati, battaglie perse, e se la mia testa pulsava in preda alle paranoie il mio ventre irradiava calore e placava le mie preoccupazioni. Il mio respiro si fece più pesante, le tensioni del petto si allentarono. «Lo so. Vorrei essere senza paura. Come te.»

Byleth mi chiuse le labbra con la pressione di un dito. «Chi ti dice che non ho mai paura? Quando la guerra sarà finita, avrò anch'io bisogno del tuo supporto. Ho bisogno di un'imperatrice e di una compagna.»

Ogni pensiero articolato in risposta si sciolse come burro, dalle mie labbra colarono fuori gemiti e il mio cuore batteva allo stesso ritmo con cui Byleth si insinuava in me con le sue dita. Mi tappò la bocca col palmo della mano e ricambiai i suoi gesti con movimenti circolari delle dita, ma in preda al piacere com'ero, ne uscirono gesti traballanti e serrai le gambe, la mia lussuria inondava Byleth con dei gemiti smorzati dalla sua mano, ogni lembo della mia pelle tremava in estasi. Mi dimenticai di Fhirdiad e di Dimitri, della guerra e dei morti.

Ansimai. La coperta si alzava e si abbassava in bilico tra i miei seni nudi. Respiro dopo respiro, ripresi il controllo e scesi dalle vette su cui mi aveva elevato Byleth fino a tornare nella mia tenda «Dovresti andare. Sta albeggiando.»

Sorrise e mi baciò la fronte. «Mi congedo da lei mia imperatrice.»

Si vestì e sgattaiolò fuori. Dal lembo di stoffa filtrava la luce del mattino. Fuori, la rugiada riluceva sul manto erboso cullato dalla brezza. Un'ottima giornata per incamminarsi verso Fhirdiad, anche se ero asciutta la pioggia mi aveva impregnato persino le ossa. Avvolsi la coperta attorno alle spalle, chinai il capo e la annusai. Aveva ancora il suo profumo, pungente come la fragranza dei fiori di Enbarr. Lo stesso dell'accademia, quando mi istruiva nell'arte della scherma o mi impartiva lezioni teoriche. Le praterie di Enbarr non mi mancavano, l'accademia sì. Mi sarei alzata e avrei indossato la mia divisa studentesca, il Garrech Mach mi avrebbe accolto col suo complesso di edifici e mi sarei recata in refettorio. Una sferzata d'aria schiaffeggiò quei pensieri. A terra, con le estremità arricciate, c'era la mappa. Sprazzi di luce la attraversavano e ne mostravano le irregolarità, aree ingiallite e altre lise dal contatto con la pelle, l'umidità e l'esposizione all'aria. Avvolsi la coperta attorno al busto e la raccolsi. Fhirdiad torreggiava all'interno di un cerchio d'inchiostro. Anche se la capitale del regno era il nostro obiettivo, avrei voluto intingere la penna nel calamaio e tracciare una linea verso il monastero. La Chiesa aveva reso il Fódlan una bestia al suo servizio, aveva anche creato quello che, seppur per un anno, era stato un posto che potevo chiamare casa.

Mi sedetti sulla branda e tolsi le bende. Braccia e polpacci grondavano sangue terminata la battaglia e, anche se la magia di Linhardt aveva accelerato il recupero, nemmeno il mago più abile poteva rimarginare ferite come se nulla fosse. Le mie membra, libere dai bendaggi, erano una costellazione di ematomi tempestata di tonalità dal bluastro al verde acqua all'ocra. Nessuna ferita grave, solo quelle che sarebbero diventate cicatrici. Applicai un disinfettante e un unguento dal profumo balsamico, inspirai e accolsi quella freschezza nei polmoni, le mani occupate a massaggiare la pelle. Stesi il braccio per prendere le bende pulite e la mia schiena sussultò. Potevo farlo fare a qualsiasi cerusico o ai maghi addestrati nelle cure di base, eppure come avrei potuto? Se non riuscissi nemmeno a badare a qualche ferita lenita da degli incantesimi, come potrei indossare la corona senza sentirmi ridicola?

I miei abiti giacevano all'estremità della branda e una manica della camicia toccava terra come a voler fuggire all'aria aperta. Li raccolsi e li indossai, a ogni movimento le mie spalle si torcevano come una corda tesa. Impregnati di umido, i tessuti mi si appiccicarono alla pelle. Mi accucciai e alzai un bordo del mio giaciglio. La luce del mattino illuminò la lama di un pugnale. Ogni notte lo nascondevo lì, a portata di mano, e una parte di me pensava alle possibili aggressioni notturne dei sicari, l'altra a Dimitri. Lo infilai in una cinghia dei pantaloni, raccolsi i capelli e li avvolsi in due ciocche ai lati del capo. Sul tavolo la corona rifletteva i raggi solari e i suoi motivi risplendevano bagnati dalla luce. La misi sul capo, impugnai Aymr e uscii, gli occhi colpiti dalla luce del mattino. Attorno a me i soldati si preparavano alla marcia verso Fhirdiad tra il brusio delle voci e il clangore delle armature e le mie guance pulsavano al tocco del sole sulla mia pelle.

Oltre le tende dell'accampamento la pianura abbracciava ogni lembo di terra e solo qualche gruppo di arbusti spuntava in macchie sparse per il manto erboso. Mi incamminai verso una di quelle piante. Gli stivali affondavano nel terriccio intriso di acqua piovana e gli steli colmi di rugiada mi bagnavano i polpacci. I rumori scomparvero e lasciarono spazio a una pianta dal tronco piegato e dai rami costellati dai primi germogli, sfere smeraldo sopite in attesa di sbocciare.

Ficcai Aymr nel terreno e ne affondai la testa in profondità con lo stivale. Le mie spalle e la mia schiena gridarono pietà, muscoli e ossa avvolti dalle fiamme del dolore, strinsi i denti e ruotai le braccia. Smossi una zolla, un'altra e un'altra ancora. Gocce di sudore colavano dalle tempie fino al mento. Estrassi il pugnale e lo soppesai. Mi dava sicurezza. Mi ricordava lui. Ho preso la sua vita per costruire un Fódlan migliore e mai Aymr pesò così tanto come quando i nostri occhi s'ingarbugliarono in quell'ultimo sguardo colmo di ogni parola ricacciata in gola e oscurata dai nostri ideali.

Crollai a terra e afferrai l'elsa dell'arma, accostai la lama al palmo e la spinsi in profondità. Sangue colò lungo il metallo e la mano bruciò, avvampò e strisce cremisi mi imperlarono il polso. Una promessa. Per il re che era e che non potrà essere nel mio nuovo mondo. Una promessa a lui e a me stessa. Riposi il pugnale e lo coprii con la terra accumulata lì a fianco.

Nel mio nuovo mondo, quel pugnale non sarebbe servito. Così conservai quello che di Dimitri avevo e che mi avrebbe aiutata in futuro. Ricordi scritti nelle pagine della memoria.

**3**

“ _Quel fiore è così delicato che temo di soffocarlo con le mie stesse mani. Un fiore cremisi.”_

Firdhiad bruciava. Volute di fumo serpeggiavano per la capitale e la oscuravano. Tossii e sbattei le palpebre. L'unica persona che si meritava di essere rapita dalle fiamme era proprio colei che aveva scatenato questo tumulto. Che bruci la Chiesa, non Fhirdiad. Lacrime colavano dai miei occhi e filtravo l'aria attraverso la manica della divisa scarlatta. Dall'interno delle mura echeggiavano grida e il fuoco divorava le abitazioni, ne inceneriva il legno, le opprimeva col suo calore e le faceva crollare sotto il loro stesso peso.

Un'ombra ammantata di stoffe nere camminò verso di me e si inchinò.

«Lady Edelgard.»

«Ci sono impedimenti causati dalle fiamme?»

Hubert raddrizzò la schiena e posò una mano sul petto. Un reticolo di sottili vene si diramava dalle iridi dei suoi occhi e della fuliggine macchiava il colletto della camicia.

«Le sentinelle riferiscono che la strada principale è sgombra. Rhea ci sta aspettando.»

«Ci sfida così impunemente? Che bruci nelle fiamme dell'eternità.»

Inspirai e trattenni parole per non sfociare in un fiume di improperi verso quel mostro, le tempie pulsavano e il loro suono rimbombava nelle mie orecchie, una marcia di guerra scandita dal battito del cuore. Mi morsi un labbro.

«Allora procediamo come previsto. La squadra principale procederà in un attacco frontale e dei plotoni ci sosterranno con attacchi a tenaglia.»

Hubert scostò della cenere da una manica e rassettò la divisa. «Le loro contromosse dovrebbero rimanere invariate, nonostante il putiferio generatosi. Sappiamo quante unità hanno a disposizione. Non ci resta che procedere, mia signora.»

«Così sia.»

Byleth annuì. La Spada della Creazione scintillava nella pioggia di cenere e fumo. Oltre le mura, arroccata nel cuore della capitale, La Purissima ruggì in attesa del mio arrivo. Del nostro arrivo.

La via maestra ci accolse con lingue di fuoco e la puzza del fumo. Gocce di sudore mi imperlavano la fronte, si annidavano nel collo e scendevano lungo la schiena e ogni lembo di tessuto celato dall'armatura mi soffocava la pelle.

«Scudi alzati!» Un tintinnio spezzò la cantilena del popolo in fuga e della marcia dei soldati. Un altro. Din, din, din. Acciaio contro acciaio, lo scudo a torre respingeva le frecce nemiche.

«Arcieri, puntate!» Levai un braccio in aria. «Fuoco!» La mia voce era pietra sfregata su altra pietra, ordini gridati dal cuore e attutiti dalla coltre di fumo che mi grattava la gola.

I dardi sibilarono. Grida, parole spezzate, urla. Dei corpi caddero dalle loro postazioni e il metallo in cui erano rinchiusi sbatté contro le pietre del selciato. Crack. Ossa rotte e tessuti lacerati. Quattro, cinque, cento? Ora non importava.

Avanzammo tra ondate di frecce e contrattacchi. La Purissima svettava in fondo alla via maestra. Un manto di scaglie plumbee e due corna avvolte ai lati del muso, due fila di denti e un paio di ali a fare da contorno a quella creatura. Tra me e lei, dalle mura che ci separavano, spiccavano i golem e le loro lame.

Impugnai Aymr e diedi il segnale. Hubert e Byleth scattarono dai miei fianchi. Hubert scagliò globi di magia contro i golem, quelli reagirono con fendenti e tagliarono solo l'aria. Avanzai verso di lui e travolsi dei soldati della Chiesa. Hubert arretrò e sollevò le braccia. Colonne di fuoco proruppero dal terreno e scaraventarono un manipolo di soldati in alto, fusero il metallo delle armature e grida mi graffiarono le orecchie. Rimase un ammasso di ferro dalla superficie arrossata dal calore, carne nero pece e l'odore acre dei corpi carbonizzati. Un soldato strisciava a pochi passi da quella pira di morti. Era senza elmo e picchiettava le dita sulla pietra, a tentoni nella sua prigione di ferro e con una gamba piegata all'altezza del ginocchio. Pover'uomini, pedine nella scacchiera della Chiesa strette per il capo e poste in prima linea per essere mangiate dalla regina. Aymr affondò nella carne del collo, recise ossa e tessuti e macchiò con fiotti di sangue il selciato.

Dal cumulo di cadaveri sbucò Byleth. Sangue colava da un taglio sull'avambraccio e si teneva un fianco con una mano. Tossì e inarcò le labbra in un sorriso.

«Sto bene.»

Come faceva a cavarsela, sempre e comunque? I miei muscoli si sciolsero e annuii. «Novità?»

Byleth abbassò lo sguardo. Brandiva la Spada della Creazione. E stillava sangue, goccia dopo goccia, la luce della lama smorzata da rivoli scarlatti, la punta sfiorava il suolo e le gocce correvano lungo l'elsa fino a precipitare sulla pietra in una pozza ai suoi piedi.

«Gilbert.»

«Sciocco.» Alzai lo sguardo. «Anche lui. Come lui. Perché hanno deciso di morire così?»

«Gli altri sono alle prese con Catherine e Hubert ha sgombrato l'area dai golem assieme al plotone di maghi.»

«I pegasi?»

Byleth indicò a est col capo. «Se ne stanno occupando gli arcieri.»

«Rinforzi?»

«Da sud. Ci sono squadre impegnate a contenerli.»

«Bene. Raduna gli uomini. Attaccheremo Rhea frontalmente.»

«Edelgard.»

Mi girai e sollevai lo scudo a torre. Inspirai. Il fumo soffocava i polmoni, bruciava la gola e irritava gli occhi. Tra le grida e il clangore delle armi, le fiamme appesantivano l'aria col loro calore.

«Dobbiamo, sono allo stremo delle forze. Se Rhea cade, i suoi uomini saranno allo sbando. Non lo vedi? Siamo così vicine. Oltre queste mura, oltre questa città in fiamme, non c'è solo Rhea, c'è il Fódlan che ho sempre sognato.»

Byleth mi afferrò una spalla. Nei suoi occhi smeraldo bruciava Fhirdiad, luci riflesse nell'iride delle lingue di fuoco alle mie spalle. «El. Stai attenta.»

«E tu vieni con me.»

«Non c'era bisogno di ordinarlo.»

«Non era un ordine, mia maestra.»

**4**

“ _Lo vedo. Quel Fódlan unito è qui.”_

La Purissima affondò gli artigli nella pietra e spalancò le fauci, il fuoco le illuminava e ne metteva in risalto i bordi affilati, e il battito delle sue ali gonfiava le fiamme intente a banchettare con Fhirdiad e divorarla. Byleth caricò da destra e io la protessi con lo scudo.

Nella confusione generata dai rumori della battaglia persi il contatto con il mio squadrone, nel mio petto il cuore rimbombava e solo Byleth si intrufolava tra i miei pensieri per destarmi dalla mia fissazione verso Rhea.

La professoressa schivò una zampata, arretrò e mi raggiunse, ciocche di capelli erano appiccicate alla fronte dal sudore e macchie di sangue rappreso in grumi. La divisa era strappata a un fianco ed esponeva un taglio ricucito dalla magia ridotto a una striscia biancastra. Con uno scatto del braccio ritrasse la Spada della Creazione, le placche unite a formare la lama.

«I nostri battaglioni sono stati sfoltiti fin troppo. Ora o mai più El.»

«Gli altri?»

«Avevamo ragione sui rinforzi, non sui golem. Sono più del previsto.»

La Purissima sollevò le zampe e spiegò le ali. «Voi umani non meritate perdono. Avete tradito me e mia madre.» Parole miste a ruggiti sovrastarono il clangore delle armi, lo scoppiettare del fuoco e le grida. La lucentezza di Aymr spiccava tra il putiferio in cui era piombata Fhirdiad. Artigli stridettero contro il mio scudo e l'impatto mi piegò su un ginocchio e mi mozzò il fiato. Mi rialzai e Rhea emise un lamento. Byleth estrasse la Spada della Creazione dalla carne plumbea della creatura, la lama intrisa di un fluido smeraldo scintillava tra la professoressa e il costato di Rhea. Scattai verso sinistra e La Purissima mi tenne distante con un battito d'ali. «Ridatemela! Mia madre è vostra prigioniera da troppo tempo.»

«Noi non abbiamo tradito né lei né la Chiesa.» Le parole erano come tizzoni spenti in gola con un attizzatoio. «Quando l'umanità rimane unita e collabora, non ha bisogno di Dei. Rhea, il tuo regno di tirannia giunge al termine.»

Più avanti, a portata delle zampe di quell'immonda creatura, Byleth mi fece un cenno col capo. Strinsi Aymr e caricai. Gettai a terra lo scudo e corsi al fianco di Byleth verso La Purissima, col fumo e il vento negli occhi. L'intero Fódlan aspettava di fiorire al cospetto di un nuovo regno e io sarò il terreno su cui poggeranno le sue fondamenta. La mia testa pesava, pesava come se avessi l'intera Fhirdiad sulle spalle e le gambe minacciavano di cedere. La Purissima condensò un globo tra le sue fauci e una colonna di magia squarciò la pietra del selciato. Balzai verso le testa di Rhea e Byleth mi seguì con la Spada della Creazione tesa verso l'alto. Ogni muscolo, ogni fibra del mio corpo lordo di sangue e afflitto da anni di battaglie gridava pietà, ma il riposo avrebbe aspettato ancora, avrebbe atteso i giorni radioso sorti sul cadavere di Rhea. Impugnai Aymr con entrambe le mani e travolsi il muso della creatura con una rotazione delle braccia, Byleth gridò e infilzò la bianca carne tra le due corna di Rhea.

Dalle ferite sprizzò sangue smeraldo, colò lungo il collo e macchiò la pietra della capitale. La Purissima precipitò a terra, gli occhi due bulbi candidi. Era finita? «Ce l'abbiamo fat—»

la Spada della Creazione tintinnò sul suolo e Byleth svenne. Corsi verso di lei e la strinsi tra le braccia, avvicinai l'orecchio al petto e sussultai. Niente battiti. Tutto perse nitidezza, offuscato dalle lacrime. Byleth era un grumo ai miei piedi, un corpo riverso a terra, e anche se di fronte a me si stagliava il mio nuovo mondo e la guerra era finita, qual era il suo valore se la persona con cui desideravo vivere quel sogno era morta tra le mie braccia? Passai le mani sul suo volto, sulla pelle e le sue irregolarità, le cicatrici sporgenti e sfiorai le labbra, il loro sapore impresso nella mia mente. Tum tum. Asciugai le lacrime con il palmo della mano. Tum tum. Avvicinai l'orecchio sul petto di Byleth. Un battito, un secondo, un terzo. Le pulsazioni mi accarezzavano la guancia. Risi, risi e abbracciai Byleth, strinsi il suo corpo e affondai il viso tra il collo e le ciocche di capelli, mi scostai e dalla sommità del capo fino alle punte persero la loro tonalità e tornarono verdi come anni prima, ai tempi dell'accademia, quando la guerra non era iniziata. Byleth sorrise. «El, sto bene.»

La avvolsi in un abbraccio e chiusi gli occhi. Scacciai il mio passato e il futuro in un angolo della mente e rimase solo la pelle di Byleth a contatto con la mia, i capelli impregnati di fumo, le guance appiccicate tra loro con le lacrime e il sapore del sangue in bocca.

**Epilogo**

Dalle finestre del Garrech Mach la brezza soffiava sulle mie guance e un brivido mi percorse la schiena. Sulla scrivania, una candela illuminava delle pagine ingiallite, la sua fiamma danzava e dipingeva ombre sulla parete al mio fianco. Sfogliai il diario e lessi alcuni stralci.

_Mio padre ha indossato la sua corona per anni. Splendida, immacolata. Un giorno sedeva sul trono con sguardo assente e mi disse che era stanco. Che la corona pesava. Gli chiesi di provarla e l'oro mi ghiacciò le orecchie. Non capivo. Ero giovane, troppo giovane. Ora che l'Impero poggia sulle mie spalle e Fhirdiad è vicina, avverto quel fardello opprimente._

_Desidero costruire un nuovo mondo. Un mondo giusto, equo. Per me la vita di un mercante vale quanto quella di un re, per questo la guerra mi annega nel suo fiume di sangue. Uccidere ti lorda di macchie che non potrai mai mondare. Ma ogni vita sottratta è una pietra poggiata sulle fondamenta di un nuovo mondo. E così continuo a nuotare in quel fiume._

_Sono sempre stata sola. Questo è quello che pensavo. Sono stata cresciuta sentendomi dire che le altre persone non erano degne del mio lignaggio. La verità è che da soli siamo gocce che stillano dal cadavere della paura. Insieme, siamo le scintille che accendono il fuoco della rivoluzione. Nuotare in quel fiume cremisi diventa più semplice. Ho scoperto che ci sono dei momenti in cui mi sembra soffice come un fiore._

_Quel fiore è così delicato che temo di soffocarlo con le mie stesse mani. Ora è in procinto di sbocciare e me ne prenderò cura finché avrò vita. Temo per il giorno in cui appassirà, perché dovranno esserne fioriti altri. Ma ogni fiore ha più petali e finché anche solo uno di essi rimarrà saldo alla corolla, quel fiore vivrà. Un fiore cremisi._

_Lo vedo. Quel Fódlan unito è qui. Finché avrò vita sarà mio compito prendermene cura. A volte vorrei poter leggere il futuro come se fosse un libro, saltare con trepidazione al finale e scoprire cosa mi attenderà. Ma quel libro non esiste. Non ancora. E sarò io a vergarne le parole, giorno dopo giorno._

Sorrisi. Sembravano passati secoli da quei giorni di sacrifici e battaglie. Ricordi impressi nella memoria con un inchiostro che non macchia e non scompare. Voltai le pagine e tornai a quelle prive di parole.

Chissà se un giorno a qualcuno sarebbe importato di questi miei pensieri impolverati dallo scorrere del tempo. Che importa, dopotutto? Ho creato un Fódlan migliore e ne appunto il percorso come quando si annusa un fiore appena sbocciato per assaporarne la fragranza. Così intinsi la penna nel calamaio e scrissi.


End file.
